The present invention relates to the field of display technologies, and in particular to an OLED touch display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are self-luminous, have fast response times, wide viewing angles, and other characteristics, which makes wide application prospects. Nowadays, bendable displays are mainstream. As development of flexible OLED display technologies rapidly develop, touch panels are required to be compatible with flexible and bendable. Conventional material of touch panels are based on indium tin oxide (ITO) material, but this kind of material has not met flexible touch requirements.
Conventional touch panels need to be manufacture separately and then bonded to a surface of an OLED display panel through optical transparent glue, to form a complete touch display module. Therefore, the process increases a bonding process, and also increases thickness of the entire OLED display device, resulting in that the flexibility, lightening, and thinning of OLED display devices are hard to achieve.
In view of the above, a touch panel of an OLED display panel according to the present technologies needs to be additionally attached to a surface of the OLED display panel, thus increase a thickness of an OLED display device, resulting in that the flexibility, lightening and thinning of OLED display devices are hard to achieve.